The Bond Between Enemies
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Sonic and Eggman have been enemies for a long time but can they be friends? About how they can be friends, no matter what happens...
1. Saved By My Enemy

**Sorry, if the story was bad but this idea was in my head and I couldn't get it off!**

**LovesAnimation1998**

**Sonic's POV**

I was running around as usual again and I heard Egghead made an announcement.

"Dear people of Mobius, I am going to conquer this land from today on or not face the consequences! And that means you Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled and talked to himself

"Egghead sure got some nerves, asking me not to get involved! We'll see about that!"

I zoomed right to Eggman's base, there were lots of robots both aerial and land rovers. I grinned and said "Too easy!"In an instant tons of lasers were shooting at me. I zoomed around the crowd of robots, letting them get destroyed one by one. It's only been a few seconds.

I smirked and said "Looks like Egghead's big army is gone now!" Suddenly, I've felt a pain in my stomach like a steel rod when through me. I fell to the ground and I realized an invisible robot shot me. Blood was flowing from my stomach but my senses were slipping away. I saw a big round man above me and it was Eggman looking at me endearingly.

I smirked in pain and said "I guess you win now Eggy, but tell everyone I am sorry…." Everything was black.

**Eggman's POV**

I was feeling guilty and I thought this would make me happy getting rid of my own nemesis but I was wrong. I can see more blood flowing out of Sonic's stomach and I was sitting in the blood puddle. I was still thinking if I should save him and I said "Yes, I must!"He used to be a doctor long ago but he still knew first aid.

I ripped some cloth from my red clothes and moved Sonic gently. He tied around Sonic's stomach to prevent any more bleeding .After that, I leaned over to his chest to hear if his heart was still beating. It was luckily but very unsteady and faintly. I've quickly got an oxygen mask and placed it over his mouth.

"That should keep him alive for the time being and I have to send him to the hospital and quick!" I got into my own made car and placed Sonic at the backseat gently. Sonic was groaning in pain and Eggman panicked and quickly went to the hospital.

I carried Sonic into the hospital and called a doctor. The doctor rushed and asked Eggman to place him on the bed. Sonic was sent into the operation room. The operation has been for hours and I could hear Sonic screaming in agony which made me worry more.

Finally the doctor came out and said he'll be alright. Eggman sighed in relief. The doctor thanked Eggman, if it wasn't for his first aid; Sonic would've been dead. The Doctor said that I could go in but Sonic just needed to rest. I went into his room and he was lying on the bed still unconscious. I've patted Sonic on the head and he stirred a bit. I said to Sonic "Sorry Sonic! that was terrible of me! We may be enemies but we're still friends."

I could hear footsteps coming and I immediately summoned my jet. I've jumped out of the window and was hiding in my jet. Amy, Tails and Knuckles came in. Amy went to the bedside and was holding Sonic's hand. In a while, Sonic began to move and awakened slowly. I was glad he's ok and I went back to my base.

**Sonic's POV**

My vision was blurry but I could hear Amy calling to me. My vision was flashing back into reality; Amy screamed out my name and tackled me. I was trying my best to push her back and I've kept telling her to let go.

Amy was angry and took out her PIko PIko hammer and said

"Do you know how worried I was?"

Tails and Knuckles were trying to restrain her and I was relieved. Tails just asked with concern

"Sonic, how did you end up in the hospital?"

I replied

"I was shot by Eggman's robots and I think-

Knuckles giggled and said

"Since when did the hero become so weak?"

I had a vein in my head and argued

"It was invisible! Unlike you, trusting Eggman's lies all the time!"

Tails cut in our argument and asked me to continue

"Right, I fell to the ground and saw Eggman….then everything went black! I think Eggman saved me! I could hear him talking saying he's sorry…"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"But it was true! He was the only one there able to save me!"

Everybody was in silence and I smiled looked out the window; and said

"You're not such a rotten egg after all Eggy!"


	2. A Favour In Return

**A**** Favour**** In Return**

**Sonic's POV**

I was running around as usual for my morning runs. The Egghead was trying to disrupt peace as usual. He was in a robot and aiming with his robot arm at the people. I quickly dashed to him and before he could hurt anybody. I curled up to a ball and attacked him. While I was disturbing Eggy here, I told everybody to retreat. Everyone did so this will make things easier, much easier! So I won't have to worry about hurting anyone. I yelled to Eggman

"Yo! Egghead! Next time you want to rule the world! Don't do it while I on the run! Think logically before you act didn't your parents teach you that?"

I smirked and he was aiming the robot's arm at me ready to fire at any time. Eggman smiled and said

"Well, if you are persistent in involving in my plans all the time! I guess I have to get rid of you right this instant!"

He fired at me and I smiled and said

"Too easy!"

I dodge it and ran around him. He still firing at me but always missed as usual. I tell you it will take more than that to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog! I landed back at the ground again and yelled to Eggy here

"Come on! Is that the best you could do? I am not even breaking a sweat!"

Egghead then laughed

"HoHOHO! I was just getting warmed up!"

He launched missiles at me. He is just silly, I ran for my life and he was chasing me and still firing at me! But he always missed and hit the trees down instead! Gotta admit, this is fun and hilarious! I ended up at his base and I entered because there was no other way to run. Eggman yelled

"Where do you think you're going rodent?"

And I yelled back with a smirk

"Don't call me rodent! It will be more fun if we hang around here and destroyed everything right?"

Eggy now had a vein on his head; he started launching missiles and gun shots at me again. I ran avoiding the shots then I had enough of games and attacked him by curling up to a ball. I tackled him and the robot was still shooting and it kept shooting that it destroyed the main control room. The speaker said

"WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEMS OVERHEATING!"

Eggman started to fret and after that announcement. I quickly ran and told Eggman

"I will play with you again next time! But now I gotta run!"

Eggman didn't respond and he was more concerned about cooling the systems. That was the last thing I saw before I'd left. The base was out of control and the base started to overheat too much and I was nearly caught with the explosion. I made it in the nick of time out of the base and within a few seconds the base exploded. I was standing waiting. Waiting and why? That's because Eggman should be out in his Egg-Carrier and cursing me but… no… he couldn't have possibly still been stuck in the base could he?

I started to worry and I was taking the risks. He saved me last time…..and he really got me that time but no… he didn't want me to be in such tragic death. I ran into the base again and I said

"No matter what I'm coming… Eggman…. I'm coming…"

I dashed in but it was horrible. The place was tumbling down as if the sky was falling into pieces. A piece of concrete slammed me at the back and it caused a huge graze at my back. I didn't care and I kept moving and running despite all the cuts, bruises and burns, I'm having from the fire and this crumbling base. I was in pain and agony. I was starting to have the difficulty to breathe and I was gasping for breath. There was a thick cloud of smoke. It was starting to choke me but I still move on and yelled

"EGGMAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

There was no reply and I kept moving and I realized I was silly. He must still be at the main control room! I quickly dashed to that room. Through that process I had more injuries and I even had a harder time to breathe. I struggled and I saw Eggman in the middle of the control room floor and the concrete was falling from above, going to crush him. I zoomed there and protected him from that giant piece of concrete from hitting him. It hit me at the head and my vision was starting to get blurry.

No, I can't fall back now… and I need to rescue Eggman first. I grabbed his arms and placed it over my shoulders. I dragged him out of the base and when I was nearly at the exit, another piece of concrete was about to hit us. I dropped Eggman and took the hit while protecting him. It hit me at the back which caused me to scream with such unimaginable pain

"Agh!"

I carried Eggman again and we managed to escape the base. I dropped Eggman onto the grass and I fell to the ground, gasping for breath and I saw Eggman starting to stir. He woke up, dazed for a moment and took a look at me. He came up to me and he made me sit up by using his arm to support my back and he asked

"Why? Why? Why did you save me?"

I replied with a smirk though it took loads of energy

"No pain. No game right?..."

I groaned and I was getting weaker and weaker from not being able breathe, the pain and the loss of blood. My consciousness was fading away and the last words I heard were

"Hang on….."

Everything was black…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	3. A Favour In Return Part 2

**A Favour In Return Part 2**

**Eggman's POV**

As I saw Sonic passed out, I told him to

"Hang On….."

I…I don't know what to say but I have to save Sonic! He is in a critical condition! Come on think! Think! I took out a remote from my pocket and click the button and an underground entrance opened. I built that place, in case something like this happened like if I got hurt….But it was the opposite of what I expected. I quickly ran in to the underground room and it was very convenient, it has all the proper medical supplies. I placed Sonic on the bed and it made him moan more. I placed an oxygen mask over his muzzle so he could breathe. I got the bandages out and started treating him. I bandage his head and back where it was bleeding most. I checked him up; he has a lot of cuts, burns and bruises. I bandage the cuts and applied medicine on the burns and bruises.

After all that, it seems that he is in a coma from getting hit at the head really hard. This is not good at all, if he doesn't get up after 2 weeks…. I am afraid he will face the worse…..death. I checked the heart monitor, it was beating unsteadily but that is not a big issue because he just needs some oxygen. I sat on the chair next to Sonic's bed. I took a glance at the room, it was like how I expected it to be, a small metallic room with a small window on top of the room letting in some light, neat shelves with medicine and a computer to check on status. It was like a hospital.

_**The Next Day….**_

**Sonic's POV**

I kept on running and my uncle said

"Keep running!"

As he tries to fight off the robots and I heard him scream that terrified me to death. I was in tears I was wondering where I could go but I was so depressed and I fell to my knees in the middle of my running…. I was all alone in the forest with nowhere to go…..

**Eggman's POV**

I fell asleep on the chair and I took a look at Sonic, he was crying in his sleep, he must be dreaming….. I got up and patted him on the head which made him calm down. I was crying myself too, it was my fault he turned out like this and he saved me, no matter the cost…. I said softly

"It's alright….. Don't cry"

Like how a father would do it to a son, I thought but if he was my son…. He would be the naughtiest one I ever had!

**Sonic's POV**

I felt a warm touch like everything is going to be okay. How my uncle said when my parents died. I heard a sweet calm voice

"It's alright…. Don't cry"

I got to my feet and continued running and I know everything would be alright. That's where I met Tails my little bro and I didn't feel so alone anymore….

Everything was black again….

_**13 days passed…**_

**Eggman's POV**

I have been taking care of Sonic and never dared to leave him alone for long. From time to time, he groans so loud from the pain so I calm him down by injecting a serum into him. The serum is a medicine to make him feel better….but now I'm very worried…..13 days passed and if he doesn't wake up tomorrow …..He will die…

**14****th**** Day**

**Sonic's POV**

I started to wake up but my head hurt like hell. My vision was swimming and the first thing I saw was Eggman sleeping on the chair and a small window where the sunlight comes in. I tried to get up but I collapsed back to the bed and I removed the oxygen mask; I could breathe perfectly fine now. I wondered and said to myself

"Where am I?"

That was enough to wake Eggman up and he sighed with great relief when he saw me. He went to check on me and said

"Thank Chaos! You're alive!"

That startled me; I mean has he gone nuts? But the question is was I really dying? What happened? So I asked him that and he replied

"I brought you back and your situation was critical and if you didn't wake up today, you will die from coma…. Never mind that I want to ask why did you save me?"

OH! COME ON! I'm sure he knows why! And I just told him

"You saved me last time….. It is a debt I owe you and I owe you another one…..well you saved me again…"

Eggman replied

"Of course I have to, do you think I am that cold-hearted?"

I replied with a smirk

"Well you always have been right Egghead?"

Eggman smiled and said

"You pesky hedgehog! I will get you one day!"

I laughed at his taunt but I felt sleepy and Eggman noticed it too. He went to get a thermometer and placed it at my ear and he said

"Oh! You have high fever! You have to eat medicine!"

Oh my dear Chaos you gotta be kidding me! Medicine? My worst nightmare! Eggman got it and forced me to eat it and eventually I did and it tasted so nasty! I was feeling drowsy from the medicine and I heard Eggman said to me

"You can go back to tomorrow!"

I smiled and fell asleep.

_**15**__**th**__** Day**_

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up and Eggman was awaiting my awakening. I got up feeling fresh and Eggman led me out and told me

"Don't worry about my base! And I will get you Rodent!"

I laughed and said

"We will see about that EggHead!"

I smiled and dashed off to Green Hill.

Felt so good to be free and I know when Eggman needs help I will be there to do it! But now it is a normal battle for life between rivalries! This is going to be so much FUN!

**I like to thank my faithful reviewers!**

**Shaunatheboss, Karanma Maeryl and SonicGirl4Ever for your support!**

**I had fun doing this!**

**Stay Tuned! ^.^**

**Best of Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**


	4. Two Is Better Than One

**Hey Guys!**

**This chapter is a present for Shaunatheboss, Karanma Maeryl and SonicGirl4Ever!**

**It is a thank you gift for supporting!**

**Thanks guys! ^.^**

**I hope you like it! =)**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Two Is Better Than One**

**Eggman's POV**

OH CURSES! SNIVELY IS DEFEATING ME! He shot a missile at me and I moved to my left with my Egg-Mobile. Snively chuckled and said

"Such a coward! Are you too afraid!"

Snively was in a gigantic mechanical dog and I hate to admit it but he definitely overpowered me! There is no way I can defeat it! I started shooting lasers with my Egg-Mobile at his contraption but he on the shield and deflected my attacks! He chuckled and said

"Is that the best you can do? I am not even breaking sweat!"

I was starting to fret and I couldn't do much on the Egg-Mobile! He lunged at me with attacks that I myself can't invent such weapons! First it was missiles and that was the easy part I have to admit! Then it gets more dangerous the more I avoided. Lasers, tackle attacks, bite attacks, gunshot attacks and I couldn't avoid the last attack!

It was a huge spiky ball that was spinning above the robot, ready to attack at any time! This time he charged at me with that spiky ball. It threw it and it managed to hit me off my Egg-Mobile. I landed to the ground while my Egg-Mobile exploded in front of my eyes. Snively started to aim the gun attached to the mechanical dog to me….. I knew it, it was finally my time to leave this world and I didn't run away but only braced myself.

Suddenly, Sonic grabbed me and drag me out of the line of the gunshot.

**Sonic's POV**

I was running around as usual but I noticed it was eerily quiet too quiet in fact! Why? You ask? Because Eggman haven't showed up and tried to kill me yet until I heard an explosion, my ears perked up and twitched trying to find the source of the sound. It's coming from the beach! In the nick of time, I dashed there and you wouldn't believe it! Eggman was there bracing himself to get shot from Snively. I quickly ran as fast as I could and grabbed him out of the line of fire. My arm was taken as a sacrifice instead. My arm was grazed but I tried to hide it although it hurts so much.

Ugh…. I smiled and hide my painfulness away and yelled to Snively

"You never learn don't you?"

I wagged my finger at him and smiled. I was just glad. I was here in time before Eggman got killed by my unforgivable rival Snively! But Eggman still stunned, just stared at me with awe! Let's see what he can do! He started to lunge at us! This is going to FUN!

**Sorry it was short but I was exhausted from exams! =(**

**I study until Midnight, Everyday! . **

**It makes me go crazy!**

**I hope you guys liked it! =D**

**LovesAnimations1998**


	5. Two Is Better Than One The Battle!

**Hey guys!  
Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Shaunatheboss, SonicGirl4Ever, Karanma Maeryl, AishaPachia, Breathe Zenka and SonicHedgehog7!**

**Thanks AishaPachia!**

**I will try to think of something else!**

**Thanks Shaunatheboss for the advice!**

**It really helped!=)**

**Thanks Breathe Zenka!**

**I will try to work on it! Sorry for the confusion though!**

**I hope this is better!**

**Thanks to my readers!**

**Sorry for the long wait here it is!  
My exams are over!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Two Is Better Than One –The Battle!**

***Play 'His World'* (Thanks again Shaunatheboss!)**

Sonic smirked and dodge Snively's contraption.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" yelled Sonic who is getting more psyched up by the minute. Snively smiled

"I was just getting warmed up!" exclaimed Snively. Snively grinned and started shooting missiles with his mechanical dog at Sonic.

"OH NO! WHAT WILL I EVER DO! " Sonic dramatically said which cause him to smile after that. The missiles are coming straight at him! Sonic leaped, avoided most of the missiles and landed on of them. He started to stand on the missile and controlled it as if he was surfing the waves. The other missiles changed direction and went after Sonic. Sonic glanced back and noticed the incoming missiles.

"ALRIGHT! NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly and a smile across his face. HE started to surf around with the missile until he can position it right. It was targeted at Snively's contraption. Snively didn't notice this because he was trying to make the missiles go faster and catch up to Sonic! Big mistake! Sonic aimed it correctly and was ready to leap off the missile he was on.

Within a few metres he jumped off and all the missiles directly aimed at Snively's contraption.

"SO LONG!" Sonic yelled to Snively.

Snively's eyes widened and he was not able to dodge the impact in time. BOOM! A huge explosion was made. Sonic landed to the ground and smiled at himself for his successful winning. He ran to Eggman and reached out his hand to him to help him up.

***STOP SONG HERE***

**Sonic's POV**

Eggman grabbed my hand and I help him up. Eggman was fidgeting around

"Thanks Sonic…. I owe you one…"Eggman said shyly.

I gave him a wink and thumbs up!  
"No Problem!" I said with a smile.

We both laughed until I felt a shot at my back. It was a painful sensation. I looked at my back and it seems like I was shot by a dart. I grabbed the dart and pulled it out. My vision started to get blurry and I felt dizzy which caused me to fell to my knees. Eggman went to check on me and took the dart that I was holding from my hand. He examined it.

"It's a liquid that makes you extremely weak!" Eggman said.

I collapsed to the ground, I felt so weak, and I couldn't move but stay still there, till I heard a voice which made my ears perked up. It was so familiar, it was Snively but how?

The mechanical dog was still very much alive too but was not in a very good condition.

"You thought you could actually defeat me that easily as if! I precisely on my shield in time to block the rest of the impact in the nick of time! While you were distracted I had enough time to shoot the dart at you! NOW! To finish you off Sonic the Hedgehog!" Snively said proudly.

He started to reveal the gun hidden on the mechanical dog.

"Humph! Even if you defeat me, You will never rule Mobius!" I said bravely with a smile.

I manage to lift myself up a bit with my arm while saying that but I collapsed shortly after that.

"But if you are out of my way I can Can't I?" Snively said evilly. He aimed at me and was ready to fire. I guess this is it… Suddenly the gun exploded!

**Eggman's POV**

After I realised what was in the dart. Snively showed up! He was very much alive so was his contraption! He was planning to kill Sonic but I remember I stored back up weapons in my Egg Mobile! I quickly ran and got a bazooka out. I ran there as fast as I could and aim my bazooka at the gun on Snively's mechanical dog and fired at it which causes it to explode. Snively turned towards me and looked at me angrily. I didn't care and started to shoot more bullets at the contraption.

I only managed to destroy some parts of the body where the main controls are but it wasn't enough. I ran out of bullets and Snively manage to dodge some of the shots just now. Snively was about to do a scratch attack with his robot's paw. I sidestepped but I tripped over a rock. I braced for impact because it was hopeless now…

But somehow I haven't felt pain…..

**Sonic's POV**

I quickly got up and went in front of Eggman as sacrifice for the scratch attack. I didn't care how exhausted I was! I was scratched at my forehead and was starting leak blood. I could feel Eggman passed something to me into my hand. I felt the shape it was a ring, It boost up my energy

"LETS DO THIS!" I yelled with excitement!

I ran around Snively's contraption really fast which cause a tornado which lifted up the contraption with Snively inside. IT lifted him up higher every second until he was in the sky. He took the opportunity to try to abort. He opened the rocket on the mechanical dog and started to blast off!

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" I yelled!

I curled into a ball and did a homing attack. I launched myself to the sky. I bashed through the robot which made the robot explode! Snively was falling down but activated his jet pack and blast back off to his base!

"I WILL GET YOU TWO SOMEDAY!" Snively cursed.

I smiled but I realised below me wasn't the ground anymore but the sea! I started to hurtle down into the sea, I couldn't move I was exhausted and the serum effect hasn't worn off yet!

"No! I can't swim!" I thought with panic.

I crashed into the sea and was sinking and losing oxygen slowly…..

"Is this the end for me?" I thought

**Ok Sorry if there was a lot of grammar error!**

**I tried my best!**

**Hope you like it! XD**


	6. Drowning

**Hey Guys! XD**

**I am deeply sorry because I haven't been updating for an extremely long time! **

**Yes you can kill me if you want to! DX**

**But after this chapter… I might have to think of something… hmmm**

**Never mind that! =)**

**Enjoy the thrill! =)**

**Thanks to my reviewers! =D**

**Karanma Maeryl (Make sure you thank her for getting me to write! ;)) AishaPachia, Shaunatheboss, Breathe Zenka, SonicHedgehog7, Phantom and SonicGirl4Ever!**

**Congrats to this story for reaching 1000 views after a very long time! XD**

**Drowning**

Above the ocean surface, you could see bubbles popping and Sonic was grasping his throat. Struggling for a gulp of oxygen; he was too weak to make an effort to swim. Sonic could not bear much more, he let out his remaining air left in his mouth and he closed his eyes. Allowing himself sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Eggman on the other hand was strolling along the beach, waiting for his arch-nemesis to come back alive to the beach. He gazed at the ocean, wondering where the blue hero is….. He gasped because he saw a bubble popped. He started to suspect that Sonic drowned. He fidget around, panicking… thinking of any way to save the poor blue hedgehog. There was almost no way to save him since all his equipment was destroyed by Snively. Eggman went to his last resort which is swimming by himself to get Sonic back. Eggman swiftly took out his red coat; revealing only an internal black top. He took a deep breath and dived into the water.

He searched for Sonic, looking left and right despite his blur vision caused by the water. He finally found Sonic in a distance, sinking slowly and was unconscious. Eggman swim to him and grabbed his hand. Eggman pulled him up and placed Sonic in his arms. He swims upwards to the surface with only one hand. He was lucky that he knew how to swim… only a little.

He breathed in deeply when he reached the surface of the water. He's been underwater for too long. He was shivering a little when he reached the surface and he swam back to shore. He placed Sonic down and leaned against his chest. He was alive luckily but his heart was beating rapidly fast indicating the need of oxygen. Eggman used his two hands and pushed against Sonic's chest. Forcing the water out of his lungs; life slowly came back to Sonic. Sonic was coughing out the water while clutching his chest. Sonic sit up and cough a little to get fresh air back into his lungs. Eggman patted him at the back. Sonic opened his eyes and took a glance at Eggman. Sonic groaned and placed his hand at his head.

"OH great! I owe you another time!" Sonic muttered and a smile ran across his face.

Sonic giggled obviously indicating that he was only pretending. Eggman laughed.

"The cocky hedgehog is back, I see and I think I preferred you unconscious!" Eggman taunted.

Sonic stood up.

" Who sired you on anyway?" Sonic yelled jokingly; fighting back.

Eggman laughed at the hedgehog and noticed his shoulder was bleeding. Sonic noticed it too and covered it with his hand.

"I am fine! Don't worry! Just a small graze from the shot I took!" Sonic said confidently.

Eggman ignored the hedgehog comment and found the first aid kit from his broken down Egg-Mobile. He opened it up and found some bandages. He went over to Sonic and wrapped it around his shoulder. Sonic blushed and once he was done. Sonic felt better because he wasn't losing any more blood.

"How are you going to go back?" Sonic asked.

"Oh forget about me! I will find my ways! I can just walk back besides my base is just nearby!" Eggman said returning to his old evil self while putting back his red coat on.

Sonic winked.

"Ok! If you say so Eggy!" Sonic yelled joyfully.

Sonic ran into the forest.

"Thanks again EggHead!" Sonic yelled happily with a thumb up.

"Don't call me that!" Eggman yelled with annoyance.

Eggman sighed and started to make his way back.

_**Next day…..**_

_**This idea belongs to Shaunatheboss ! Thanks so much! =D**_

Sonic was in his room, lying on the bed and was moaning from feeling so sick.

"Why in chaos must I fall sick!" Sonic said while blowing his nose from the flu.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Eggman was also lying on the bed; it seems he also caught the cold.

"OH I hate this! Maybe I should have left that hedgehog to drown!" Eggman said with irritation.

"Life could have not been better without a rest I guess!" Sonic said to himself, starting to relax himself.

"All I know is that we will always be there for each other!" They both said at the same time.

**OK two long hours of writing!XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it! =)**


	7. Accusation

Hey Guys!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7, Aisha Pachia, InsertUnorginalPenNameHere, Breathe Zenka and SonicGirl4Ever!

Sorry about the late update! I am running out of ideas! XD

So I might open up for requests!

**Accusation**

Another fine day at Station Square, people are walking and strolling along the streets. A certain blue hedgehog was on the road not caring if he will get hit by a car!He was smiling while he was running and enjoying himself. He made a turn and his ears perked up and rotated as he heard alarms from a bank. The blue blur caught a glimpse of what's happening. There were two men stealing the money from the safes. He quickly made his way in but felt a fierce blow on the head during the process. A rock fell on his head. Above the ceiling, there was a man hiding in the open up small hole on the ceiling to drop a rock and it was just as planned. The blue hero collapsed.

"Good job John! They will never catch us now!" One of the men said happily and got another sack.

He stuffed in the money in the sack along with the help with the other man with a devious smile. They were behind the reception table but nobody was there since it was close. They left one sack at the blue blur's hand and carry loads of sacks and aborted also with the man that jumped down from the ceiling.

At the same time, the police parked their car in front of the bank disorderly. They went it and let out a shock; the speed demon slowly awakened only to find that he was being aimed by several guns.

"What the? What's going on officers?" The speed demon asked with confusion as he tried to stand up.

"Don't play jokes you thief!" The male officer said fiercely.

The hedgehog was confused.

"What? I didn't steal anything-"The blue hero said but notice a sack in his hand.

He took a peak in it and to his greatest demise. It was full of money.

"What? It wasn't me!" The speed demon cried; prying for innocence.

"Nice try but you are under arrest Sonic the hedgehog!" The female one yelled firmly.

The blue blur couldn't take it and did a homing attack to the officers and ran out of the bank also leaving the sack of money behind. One of the officers got up and got his walkie-talkie.

"Alert! I repeat Alert! Sonic the thief on the run! Heading down at street 32!" The officer spoke into the walkie-talkie.

Helicopters and cars were after Sonic. Sonic was smart and bolted into the forest before they could catch him. He ran in the forest and kept running and never looking back…..The cars screeched as they reach a dead end that leads into the forest. Helicopters landed on the road and watch the blue blur leave.

His brother Tails was watching this and could not believe he would do such a thing. He was on his plane in the sky. He flew away not wanting to see Sonic ever again….

Meanwhile, Sonic kept running and decided to rest under a tree. He was clueless on what to do since he was a criminal that was played with. He swore that he will never ever return to Station Square again…..He felt like crying though even his friends won't believe him but he let down a single tear trickling down his face.

Eggman was heading into the city and wanting to attack again and as always is brought a robot with him that was as big as a dinosaur. It was a robot dinosaur. He was smirking and cannot wait to see the look on Sonic's face.

**Sorry it was short! I have to sleep early for my first day of school! XD**

**I hope this is exciting!**

**I did try to do something different! =D**

**Also if you were wondering…. What's this gotta do with enemies working together?**

**Well you'll have to wait! ;)**


End file.
